Never ending love for Jack and Pano
by PhantomWolfies
Summary: I decided to make a Jack and Pano fanfiction! after the wargames etc!


_Authors note: _

_This fanfiction happens after the War games had finished. I've decided to bring back Jake (Jack's father). It's a Jack and Pano fan fiction. They make a cute couple^^ Jack's mother never had her name mentioned so I'm naming her Gloria for the time being!_

____________________________________________________________________________

"Jack, are you sure your mother will accept me in the family? I mean I was a Chess Piece in the war. Wouldn't she hate me what I did?" Pano asked wrapping her arm around him as they headed to his farm, worried that his mother wouldn't accept their relationship.

"I'm sure she'll accept you Pano, its in the past anyway think of the bright future a head that we'll spend together. Just you, me, and my; mother." Jack responded winking to her.

Pano smiled kissing Jack on the cheek. "My father and brother disowned me because I love you but I won't let them stop us being together Jack."

The couple neared Jack's farm house and gasped seeing a man standing next to Jack's mother. Jack stared hard at him. "NO way!" He blinked.

"Jack? Is something wrong?" Pano asked curiously. Ignoring his girlfriend for once Jack ran up to the man and hugged him tight.

"Father!" Jack exclaimed with tears of happiness rolling down his face. "But how?"

"A young Witch revived me with a Revival ARM she said that I deserved a second chance." His father smiled returning his son's hug. "And who's this lovely young lady?"

"Dad this is Pano, my girlfriend." Jack introduced. "Pano this is my father his name's Jake, and my mother Gloria."

"Pleased to meet you; deary!" Gloria smiled holding out her hand to Pano. "You were in the war games weren't you dear? It's alright I'm happy that Jack's finally got a girl he loves."

Pano looked at Jack's mother then smiled she shook her hand. "Thanks Yeah I was. What I did was wrong but I will make up for it." She said meaning the war games.

"A young witch you say?" Jack asked with a smile. "What'd she look like?"

"She was a gorgeous girl, with long pink hair and pink eyes, she was with a man and a fairy too when she revived me. I never caught her name though." Jake responded running his fingers through his son's hair.

"_Thanks Dorothy_!" Jack whispered quietly.

"I have tea cooked up for you Jack, I've made extra too since Jake's back. Knowing your father and your appetites Jack there's plenty for everyone." Gloria smiled. "Even you Pano!"

"T-Thanks." Pano said as she walked by Jack's side inside the house.

"I'll show you around the house Pano after we've eaten." Jack smiled watching as she sat down on a chair next to him helping herself to some food.

"Thanks Gloria and Jake, for accepting me into your family." Pano said.

"You're welcome deary." Gloria said as she happily sat next to her husband. "Dear how bout we go shopping tomorrow and buy you new clothes?"

Jake smiled looking at his wife. "I'll go to the Cross Guards tomorrow and tell them that I'm back. But I'll take a few weeks off to spend with my family."

Pano nodded to Gloria's question. "What about Jack?" She asked wanting him to come along with her and Jack's mother.

"I'll stay behind and tell my dad everything about the war games and how we won since he was dead at the time." Jack responded with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh snap! Jakey we need to get another bed for Pano!" Gloria stood up just remembering that they only had two beds in the house, hers and Jake's double bed and Jack's single bed.

"Mum, Pano can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch til we get another bed." Jack smiled.

______________________________________________________________________________

Later that night...

Jack and Pano sat outside the veranda looking at the stars in the sky. "The stars, so bright and shiny full of life." Pano sighed as she gazed upon them. Jack smiled and put his arms around her.

"Did you find out who revived your father?" Pano looked at Jack with a smile. "He's a nice guy."

"Mhm! I think Dorothy did." Jack responded. "I'll thank her next time I see her. Lets lay on the grass it's a lovely night." He smiled changing the topic.

Jake was talking to Gloria about Pano after learning she was a Chess Piece. "She's a lovely girl. Jack loves her to bits. But..." he frowned and pinched the top of his nose.

"But what Jake?" Gloria asked looking up at him.

"How long will their relationship last?" Jake asked.

"Well with Pano should last forever! Look how much she loves him." Gloria pointed out knowing what he meant.

"But _there_ is a possibility she'd betray us like Jack's ex girlfriend did when he was thirteen." Gloria frowned clenching her fists. "Stole all of our Pewter and left the next day leaving Jack and I to start fresh on our own."

Jake put his arm around his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "Well your not alone now that I'm back." He winked to her.

"Oh Jake" Gloria smiled. "I've missed you so much, not a day went by without thinking of you."

__________________________________________________________________________________

-Four years later- Jack n Pano are aged 14 now they're 18-

Jack and Pano were walking along the foreshore hoping to get a good seat for the New Year's firework display. They found a good spot and sat down together kissing and hugging one another. A young boy looked at them and gasped seeing Pano and hid behind his mother not knowing she was good now.

"Mummy that guy is with a bad girl!" He whimpered and clung onto his mother's jumper. The mother took her boy and walked away.

Pano sighed after over hearing what the boy said. 'I know I was bad in the past but forget the past, it's the future that counts right?' she thought.

Just then the fireworks started going off loudly and beautifully.

Jack looked at Pano and began to blush, he knelt down on his knee as she looked at him strangely wondering what was going on. "Pano, I love you very much, you mean the whole world to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Pano will you marry me?" he took out a small blue box out of his pocket and opened it showing a gorgeous diamond ring that sparkled brightly.

"Oh my god yes Jack!" Pano gasped as he slipped the ring onto her finger, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him. Jack wrapped his arms around her neck gently and deepened the kiss.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Two years later Jack and Pano were married and started a family. The farm was growing bigger with animals and vegetables.

____________________________________________________________________________

**The End**...


End file.
